


Gombal

by eileithyiakudo



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 10:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4783865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eileithyiakudo/pseuds/eileithyiakudo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takao menemani Midorima belajar bahasa Prancis. Tapi kok Midorima tidak paham sama sekali ya apa yang dibicarakan Takao? Dan ngapain juga cewek-cewek di sebelah meja mereka kayak fangirling gitu? Benar-benar deh. Mencurigakan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gombal

**Author's Note:**

> Saya sangat menyarankan untuk membuka google translate sekarang bagi para calon reader yang tidak mengerti bahasa Prancis. Saya males translate soalnya, hahaha…. (maybe) fluff alert!

Midorima Shintarou tampak menekuni bukunya dalam-dalam. Buku berlabel "Belajar Mudah Bahasa Prancis" itu tampaknya sudah dibaca ribuan kali karena penampilannya yang lecek. Belum lagi ada noda kecoklatan di sana sini. Siapapun yang melihat akan mengira kalau Midorima pasti membawa buku itu kemana-mana dan mempelajarinya dengan tekun. Midorima memang membawa buku itu kemana-mana kemarin, tapi hanya karena buku itu adalah _lucky item_ -nya. Noda kecoklatan itu disebabkan karena adiknya beberapa hari lalu menumpahkan kopi di buku itu.

"Shin-chan." Takao Kazunari duduk di seberang Midorima di sebuah restoran keluarga. Kedua tangannya di atas meja, menumpu dagu. Giginya sibuk mempermainkan sedotan di gelas jus yang isinya sudah tak ada.

"Shin-chan." Takao memanggil lagi. Sudah limabelas menit Midorima tidak mengacuhkannya. Alasannya sepele : dia sedang sibuk belajar untuk ujian lisan bahasa Prancis besok. Takao jauh lebih mahir dari Midorima soal bahasa. Jadi Takao tidak repot belajar. Baginya bahasa itu hanya membutuhkan _feeling_ dan _insting_.

"Shin-chan!" Akhirnya Takao berseru keras, menyebabkan dua orang siswi dari sekolah lain di sebelah meja mereka menoleh. Takao nyengir minta maaf pada mereka.

"Apa, sih, Takao?" Tanya Midorima sebal karena kegiatan belajarnya terganggu.

" _Mou_ , kau ini dari tadi tidak mengacuhkanku. Memangnya kau pikir aku ini patung apa?" Takao merengut.

"Kau tidak lihat aku sedang sibuk, Bakao? Ujian besok mempertaruhkan segalanya- _nanodayo_."

"Alay." Takao memutar bola mata. Memang tidak diketahui penyebabnya kenapa Midorima hanya lemah dalam subjek bahasa Prancis. Padahal bahasa Inggris apalagi bahasa Jepang-nya nilainya bagus-bagus. Midorima harus belajar ekstra agar bahasa Prancis-nya tidak remidi.

"Kalau begitu sini, biar aku ajari." Ujar Takao sambil merebut buku teks Midorima. Pemuda berambut hijau itu mengerutkan kening, tampak tak yakin. Tapi dia harus mengakui kalau nilai bahasa Takao tak ada yang kurang dari delapan puluh, jadi dia _manut_ saja.

"Kita berdialog saja, mulai dari memperkenalkan diri." Kata Takao setelah melihat-lihat sebentar materi dalam buku pegangan itu. Pemuda berambut coklat itu mengembalikan buku ke hadapan Midorima dan memperbaiki posisi duduknya. "Ayo, tanyai aku."

" _Bonjour_." Midorima memulai.

" _Bonjour_." Takao menjawab sambil tersenyum.

" _Tu t'appelles comment_?"

" _Je m'appelle_ Takao Kazunari."

" _Tu as quel âge_?"

" _J'ai 17 ans_."

" _Tu habites où_?"

" _J'habite à ton cœur_." Midorima mengernyit. Sepertinya yang ini agak aneh.

" _Tu viens d'où_?"

" _Je viens de tes rêves_."

"Takao, kau dari tadi bicara apa, sih? Tidak ada di buku- _nanodayo_." Midorima membolak-balik bukunya. Harusnya dua pertanyaan tadi dijawab dengan nama tempat, tapi Takao malah menjawab entah apa.

" _Tu es très beau je te regarde tous les jours et je n'ennuie jamais_."

"Hah?" Midorima melongo tak mengerti.

" _Tu es une créature parfaite crée par le Dieu_." Dari ujung matanya Midorima bisa melihat dua orang siswi di sebelah meja mereka sudah menatap penuh minat. Takao tidak bicara yang aneh-aneh, kan?

"Takao?"

" _J'arrête de respirer chaque fois tu souris_ —" Kedua siswi itu senyum-senyum tak jelas, dan Takao memberikan seringaian menyebalkan yang biasa dia tunjukkan kalau dia sedang menggoda Midorima.

" _Tu es un air pour moi, tu es un élément le plus important qui support ma vie_."

Midorima mengurungkan niatnya berteriak karena kini Takao menatapnya intens, tersenyum lembut.

" _Tu es la plus belle chose qui arrive dans ma vie. Je suis sûr que je ne peux pas vivre sans toi_."

Midorima bisa mendengar kedua siswi di meja sebelah mendesah memuja, persis kelakuan adik perempuannya kalau sedang melihat tokoh utama dalam film tengah melakukan sesuatu yang romantis pada lawan main. Tunggu dulu. Takao tidak baru saja mengatakan hal romantis padanya, kan? Karena mereka sedang berada di tempat umum! Bukannya kalau mereka sedang berduaan Takao boleh beromantis-romantis padanya, lho ya.

"Takao." Midorima berkata dengan nada rendah memperingatkan sebelum Takao mulai bicara lagi.

"Hm?" Takao tersenyum _innocent_.

"Aku tanya kau ini bicara apa dari tadi? Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali- _nanodayo_." Kata Midorima, meskipun kurang lebih bisa tahu inti perkataan Takao dari reaksi pengunjung di sebelah mereka.

"Ah, nggak, kok, Shin-chan. Ayo pulang." Takao menarik tangan Midorima untuk bangkit dan pergi dari situ, membuat dua orang siswi di meja sebelah menjerit tertahan, lalu kasak kusuk sendiri. Mendadak _shipper_ MidoTaka (atau TakaMido?) bertambah dua orang.


End file.
